


You can be the boss

by Ringu_bai



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bottom Jeon Wonwoo, Bottoming from the Top, Breathplay, Choking, Cute Ending, Dom Jeon Wonwoo, Dominance, I Tried, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Please Kill Me, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Riding, Rough Sex, Smut, Sub Kim Mingyu, Top Kim Mingyu, Topping from the Bottom, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23525308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ringu_bai/pseuds/Ringu_bai
Summary: Wonwoo had always enjoyed being the dominant one.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 120





	You can be the boss

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so... read the tags to know what you are about to read. Sorry, i did try my best.

Wonwoo had always enjoyed dominating, he had never been in favor of being dominated, neither in the sexual sphere nor in his daily life, it was rare if a partner of his tried to give him orders, especially in bed. Regardless if he was the top or the bottom, he would always dominate. 

And that was a fact that his current partner, Kim Mingyu, did not bother him, they had spent too much time together for Mingyu to get used to the character of Wonwoo, and now that was no problem for him, indeed, he enjoyed it.

"Do you like it like that, honey?" He heard the agitated voice of the older man, who was on top of him, riding him, penetrating himself, while tightening the leather belt that was around the minor's neck, without going so far as to be dangerous.

Wonwoo laughed when he saw his lover lost in pleasure. Mingyu felt dizzy, but all too well when oxygen was lacking as he felt the older man's narrow entrance tighten around his member, the older's hips sway, seeing the slim, pale, shapely body of his hyung made him want come instantly, but he couldn't ... not if wonwoo hadn't given him permission yet.

He clung to the sheets of the bed they were in when he felt the need to grab his elder's hips and penetrate him faster, but he couldn't, it was one of the rules, he can't touch it unless he allows it. And he saw him trembling as a sign that he was about to reach orgasm, even the force with which he tightened his belt decreased and Mingyu felt the air return to his lungs violently, making him see stars, the black-haired man leaned down a little, unable to stand firm, until he was at the younger's face, feeling his breath and seeing the despair directly in his eyes and then approached his ear, still moving his hips at no time.

"You can touch me," he whispered, making Mingyu feel a tickle in his neck, which made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, at the same time letting out a guttural moan. Hearing wonwoo whispering to him, her moans echoing in his ears, could make him come instantly, "But only here..." the older whispered again placing the brunette's hand on his member, and sat up again.

Mingyu obeyed, and began to jerk off his older one, feeling him move his hips forward, seeking more friction.

"Don't think of coming," Jeon warned between moans, feeling as Mingyu's dick brushed against his prostate, making him almost scream, "bad boys doesn't come."

Mingyu swallowed hard, waiting for the dryness and burning in his throat to disappear, he felt like crying, what Wonwoo did was simple torture. How would he avoid cumming, if he had a wide view of his hyung penetrating himself, desperate for orgasm?

Wonwoo pulled Mingyu's member out of him, causing the younger one to protest with a slight moan of disapproval, that would have led to another punishment, but his older one was probably in a good mood now.

"H-Hyung ..." That minimal word sounded almost in a whisper.

"Hm? What do you want, darling?" Wonwoo questioned pretending innocence while taking the brunette's cock from the base and squeezing it lightly.

"I-I want to come," Mingyu whispered, embarrassed at looking so desperate but wonwoo only put more force on the grip he had on his member. "Please!" He whimpered as he felt his member throbbing, aching.

"Do you think I should allow you to come?" Asked the older, tortuously caressing the entire length of Mingyu, only with his index finger and thumb, causing the brunet to tense and shudder even more.

"Yes, please!" Kim almost exclaimed making Jeon laugh mockingly.

"I wish you could see yourself now, so desperate to come," Jeon whispered, squeezing the brunet's member a little more, making him groan. "Do you want to feel me, baby?"

Wonwoo's caresses didn't stop, he only enjoyed Mingyu's despair, as he gasped and moaned and said things without coherence, or whispered littles "please" and "hyung".

"Do you want to feel how my insides tightens arpund your member? Or do you prefer to feel my mouth?" he asked, almost laughing when he saw that the minor could not form a sentence well.

"Y-yes," he replied in a gasp.

"Yes what?" He frowned, squeezed the brunette's testicles making him groan in pain. Wonwoo was upset that he didn't answer him correctly.

"A-Ah! I-Inside of you, hyung, please ..." Mingyu's thighs had started to tremble a little from the tension and his eyes were beginning to fill with tears, while Wonwoo felt himself drool and harden even more just for seeing the younger like that.

"Is that so? Do you want to see how I squirm when the tip of your cock reaches my prostate?" Wonwoo asked mockingly, caressing the tip of the younger's cock. "I love it, even more when you put it completely, it makes me feel full." Wonwoo knew that his words embarrassed the tallest man, he laughed.

Wonwoo thought it had been too much, he also wanted to come now, he could ask Mingyu to give him a blowjob, but he really wanted to feel it. With a mocking smile and cat-like eyes, he stared at Mingyu and positioned himself again to penetrate himself, which he did very slowly.

"Wonnie!" Mingyu exclaimed as he felt the inside of his hyung tighten around his member once more, and at the same time he worried when he saw the older man's expression, his eyes closed and his brow furrowed, he thought that maybe he felt pain.

"Mingyu ..." he moaned very softly, making Mingyu almost melt, once again "... I feel you here" And wonwoo's hand went to his own belly and then began to move his hips at a slowly pace.

Mingyu felt his blush increase, that had been a compliment to his regular-sized member, Wonwoo hadn't been so literal, that is, he felt a slight pressure down his belly, but he still didn't want to spare himself the comment. Without saying anything, he took the opponent's right hand and placed it on his hip, while taking the left hand and bringing it to his lips, beginning to suck on the younger's ring finger. 

"Move yourself too," that was the only signal the younger needed to begin coordinating his thrusts with the elder's hips, deepening them, which made Wonwoo throw his head back and moan high, arching his back perfectly. —A thing that Mingyu loved to see— and released the opponent's left hand, letting it rest on his hip as well.

Wonwoo found support in the brunette's thighs when he flexed them, the effort making his arms tremble, and although the movement of his hips became exhausted and a little slow, Mingyu was in charge of penetrating him at the same rate, fast and hard, touching his prostate instantly.

"M-Mingyu... faster," he asked between moans, and the minor obeyed. 

Both of them moaned, they were both close to their climaxes, Mingyu would finally reach the orgasm he was looking for so much, like Wonwoo, who seemed too focused on the sensations of the moment. Wonwoo had closed his eyes, had concentrated on how he felt when Mingyu reached his prostate, the delicious pressure he exerted with his hands on the protruding bones of his hip, the sound of both pelvis colliding. It was all too much.

The electric current of orgasm had suddenly hit him, he gave a cry of pleasure and scratched the skin of the tan's thighs while his body trembled, Mingyu ended up cumming inside his hyung when he felt how the walls of this one tightened even more. Wonwoo leaned back exhausted on his youngest's broad chest, panting and still feeling small spasms from the intensity of his orgasm, while Mingyu tried to breathe normally and better focus his sight after having clouded when he reached the orgasm.

"Are you okay?" Mingyu asked stroking the older man's pale back, he laughed.

"I should ask you that," he replied, still breathing hard and letting out a chuckle that denoted exhaustion.

"I'm fine," Mingyu replied without further ado. Carefully he pulled his member out of Wonwoo, and he groaned a bit as he felt the younger's seminal fluid drain from his entrance. Wonwoo did nothing more than sigh and settle better on the brunette's chest. "Don't you want to take a shower?"

"I want to stay like this for a while."

"Isn't it uncomfortable?" Questioned the brunette, the shorter one laughed and sat up, still on the tanned skin man's lap and his body trembling slightly.

"No, I love having semen dripping from my ass," He replied sarcastically, Mingyu rolled his eyes. "Let's stay like this for a while, shall we?" He suggested turning back to lie on the brunette's chest.

And the two of them were completely silent, Mingyu let him be, he loved having his hyung this close.

"Hyung?"

"Hm?"

"I love you," he said simply.

"Well, I love you even more," replied the eldest with a smile.

"a lot?" Asked the younger, as if he was a child.

"More than you think," the older man answered, "Now, let's take a shower."

Wonwoo stood up and Mingyu followed him to the shower. Their relationship was beautiful, in a strange way, but it was.

**Author's Note:**

> Well. How was it?
> 
> This is my first time writing smut about this couple, sorry for any misspellings. English is not my first language.
> 
> Also excuse my fatal attempt at dirty talk.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
